


A Delicate Arrangement

by ContreParry



Series: Fanworks for Charity [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Relationship Reveal, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Roleplay, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContreParry/pseuds/ContreParry
Summary: The reports of screaming in Darktown has Hawke worried for Anders's safety, so he gathers his friends to investigate the rumors. Things are not quite as they first seemed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zillah1199](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah1199/gifts).



> For zillah1199, who donated to the fanworks for charity project. I've always admired their writing, and I'm so thrilled to fill their request! Thank you!

Candles covered every clear surface in the small room, casting shadows and turning the cramped space into a mysterious, private world. Not even the sounds outside could break the silence in this room at this moment. 

”I have finally captured you, Magister.” A warrior growled out as he prowled into the room. The candles reflected light on his pale hair, on the scars that marked his body, in his green eyes that had the glare of a predator in them. “Give up.” 

”Oh, release me! I will give you money! Power! More riches than you could possibly imagine! Plenty of sexy times, too, if you don’t kill me!” The magister pleaded, fluttering long lashes over bright brown eyes. Mischievous eyes, full of cheerful joy. Not the look of a power hungry, blood-thirsty magister. The dark mood in the room lifted. 

”Anders.” Fenris sighed, dropping his glare to roll his eyes. “You were the one who suggested role playing.” 

”Yes. I also suggested costumes.” Anders said pointedly. “But you failed to provide the evil Tevinter magister outfit, so I had to improvise.” Anders lay out on his bed, stretching his body to further show off his form. It was very difficult, seeing as his hands were tied up to the bedposts, but somehow he managed to still look alluring and in control. 

”A magister wouldn’t be caught dead wearing a brass belly chain and a ragged silk skirt.” Fenris pointed out, setting the riding crop in his hand down on the crate that sat at the end of the bed. 

”I was robbed.” Anders replied. “And then chased to a run down clinic by a _very_ angry elven fugitive.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Fenris, trying to lure him into bed. 

”You are being difficult.” Fenris said as he undid the clasps of his leather tunic. 

”Am I frustrating you?” Anders asked eagerly. 

”I am not going to fuck you without taking care of you first.” Fenris grumbled. “We can be rough, I will indulge in some roleplay, but I will not hurt you.” 

”Oh, I already took care of that!” Anders said brightly. “Stretched out before you showed up." 

”What?” Fenris’s hands fumbled with the clasps, brown fingers slipping on smooth, dark wood. 

”Yes. Took my time with some toys and a jar of salve. I could probably take a qunari cock with little trouble.” Anders said lightly. “But I really just want to be punished by a vengeful Tevinter elf, you know? Naughty, evil magister and all.” 

When Fenris pounced, all rough hands and nipping kisses, Anders laughed with delight. 

-

”We all know why we’re here, right?” Hawke asked the group gathered around the corner from Anders’s clinic. It was a cool Kirkwall evening, and the night air even reached the stuffy underground tunnels of Darktown. A breeze blew across his face and ruffled his already messy hair. 

A series of grim faces greeted Hawke’s question. 

”I thought that Sparklefingers was playing rough with a new friend, but those bruises on his wrists were serious.” Isabela muttered. “Didn’t like it.” 

”My people say they keep hearing noises at night down here. Screaming.” Varric added. 

”I have similar reports all over my desk, along with new Templar patrols in the city.” Aveline said. “Some go near the clinic.” 

”And remember how Anders refused to sit down last time we played Wicked Grace?” Merrill whispered. “He must have been hurt badly!” 

”He would protect us if we were in trouble.” Sebastian said begrudgingly. “We should look after Anders as well.” 

”Well, where’s Fenris then?” Isabela asked. “We should have our brutish warrior leading the charge if we’re going up against Templars.” 

”I didn’t ask him.” Hawke admitted. “You know how he is with Anders. And Anders wouldn’t want Fenris to see him when he’s hurt. Too damn proud. We go in quietly and catch Anders’s attackers by surprise. Get the edge on them.” Hawke shook his great, shaggy head and motioned for the group to follow him. 

They didn’t run into anyone as they crept up to Anders’s clinic. The lantern was blown out, but there were noises coming from within the building. It was soft at first, a sort of pained groan that could have been nothing, but then it was followed by a shriek and gasp, and the sound of something breaking. Something large. 

”Maker, is someone throwing furniture around in there?” Sebastian asked. 

”Never mind the sneaking, we’re going in!” Hakwe said, and he shouldered the locked door open. The door collapsed under his weight, splinters and boards scattering across the hard-packed dirt floor. Hawke leaped over the broken wood, his staff in hand and flames licking his fingertips. 

”Come on, he’s probably in the back!” Varric called out, chasing after Hawke. Bianca was already locked, loaded, and ready to skewer a Templar or two with a bolt. The others followed, many feet leaping over broken wood, many hands reaching for weapons and magic. Hawke slammed the door to Anders’s private room open and stopped. The rest of his companions slammed into his body, shoving him further into the room, all of them ready to pulverize Templars to save their friend. 

”Ummm, hello!” Anders said brightly, waving one hand bound to his bedpost. His ragged blue silk skirt was hiked up his pale, freckled thighs. A pair of lacy green small clothes dangled around his right ankle, and between his legs, completely nude and wide eyed in shock, was- 

”Fenris?!” Isabela shrieked. “You never told me you were sleeping with Anders, you cheeky minx! You never breathed a word!” 

By now the entire group was in the room, crowded around the doorway and staring down at the scene before them. Varric sniggered, Hawke gazed open mouthed, Isabela leered, Sebastian prayed, Aveline covered Merrill’s eyes, and Merrill complained _I know what sex is, Aveline! I’m not a child!_

Fenris groaned and buried his face into Anders’s shoulder, his cock having gone soft as soon as he caught a glimpse of Hawke’s horrified expression in his ashen face. As always, he and Anders had terrible timing. 

-

”So let me see if I understand this properly.” Hawke said for the third time that evening after the chaos died down. They had all regrouped in Anders’s main clinic, giving Anders and Fenris ( _Fenris_ , of all people!) time to dress and collect themselves. 

”So Anders, you approached Fenris first.” Hawke repeated in disbelief. 

”I thought he could let off some steam, reduce tension in the group. Bonding activities, you know.” Anders replied, and Fenris groaned. He wrapped a warm blanket around Anders’s shoulders and sat him down on a cot. It was a rather sweet scene, until the group remembered what had come before the sweetness. No one had thought Anders was _that_ limber, or Fenris _that_ passionate. 

”You threw yourself at me and demanded that I take off your clothes and spank you for being ‘a naughty mage.’” Fenris said dryly. Varric whipped a small book, quill, and ink pot from his coat and started writing frantically while muttering to himself. 

”So I was forward.” Anders shrugged. “It got results.” 

”And you two have been together for how long?” Isabela asked. “It couldn’t have been long, I would have found out before now if it was anything longer than five months.” 

”Around three months.” Fenris confessed. "It is a... delicate arrangement." Love had never factored into their relationship, but Fenris found himself caring for Anders. They enjoyed their time together, even when it was interrupted by their well meaning and very befuddled friends. 

”That explains the reports of howling animals in Hightown at night.” Aveline muttered. 

”Is that why there was no one around the clinic when we came here?” Merrill asked innocently. “Because you two are so loud?” Fenris’s face turned a shade of crimson that rivaled a Chantry Mother’s formal velvet robes. 

”Everyone barricades themselves inside their houses when Fenris comes by.” Anders said smugly. “I get plenty of noise complaints from my patients the morning after.” 

”Anders, that is not something to brag about! This is embarrassing!” Fenris hissed. Anders rolled his eyes. 

”Try getting caught with your robes around your waist in the kitchen pantry of Kinloch Hold. That’s far more embarrassing. This is nothing.” Anders retorted, but he was merciful enough to shut his mouth. 

”You are shameless.” Sebastian murmured, half in horror, half in awe. Anders winked, and Fenris wrapped an arm around Anders’s waist. 

”You know it, Choir Boy.” Anders teased. 

”So we’re all in agreement, then.” Hawke said, standing up. “We pretend this never happened and move on. And you two will invest in soundproofing so that no one else storms in here to ‘rescue’ the healer.” 

”That can be arranged.” Fenris agreed. “As long as Varric doesn’t publish all the details of our relationship in his latest book.” 

”You drive a tough bargain, Elf.” Varric said. “Names will be changed just enough for plausible deniability.” 

”We can live with that.” Anders interrupted before Fenris could protest. “So, if you don’t mind, Fenris and I will be continuing our evening and you can go back to yours.” The group filed out of the clinic one by one, stepping over broken wood as they marched away. 

”I’m going to drink until I forget this ever happened.” Aveline muttered. 

”I’m going to write this down so I never forget this day, even when I’m old, ugly, and senile!” Isabela cheerfully stated. 

”I’m going to pray. A lot.” Sebastian said. 

And finally Fenris and Anders were alone. 

”So they found out.” Anders said, breaking the silence between them as he always did. 

”They would have found us out eventually.” Fenris replied. He stood up and made his way to the door, hoisting what remained of the splintered mess back up against the doorframe. It did little to block out the outside world. Hawke would have to pay and give Anders a new door come morning. 

”It seems Hawke has ruined the mood.” Anders sighed, wrapping the blanket tighter around his shoulders. “I didn’t even get you off!” He lamented, flopping down on the cot. Fenris smirked and approached the cot. 

”I don’t know about that, Anders.” Fenris murmured, running a fingertip down Anders’s exposed chest, then stomach. His eyes greedily traced the way Anders’s stomach muscles involuntarily shuddered at the delicate touch. 

”After all,” Fenris whispered, “I have a large bed in my mansion, and the fugitive has to punish the naughty magister most severely.” 

The denizens of Darktown slept soundly that night, but the nobles of Hightown were once again terrorized by the sounds of howling beasts.

**Author's Note:**

> All questions and comments are welcome below, and thank you all for reading! The hardest thing to write in this story was coming up with a summary.


End file.
